Midnight Romeo
by vixtoriangirl1864
Summary: Elena finds herself thinking a little different then she used to about Damon and doesn't know how to take it. She knows she wants him after he kisses her but he left her standing there so she remains unsure. But he makes up her mind for her.


_**How do I respond to this? **_Elena Gilbert thought to herself as she paced around her averagely sized bedroom. _**How could he just leave me standing there after what he did,**_she continued thinking. Earlier that evening the one and only Damon Salvatore had graced her with a kiss that just might have rocked her world. She couldn't take her mind off of him though. She couldn't help but think she might be falling in love with him. Or was she falling in lust? All she knew was every time he touched her ,her skin would tingle. Every time she looked into his striking blue eyes her heart would flutter and it took everything in her to not run up and kiss him right then and there. Elena felt conflicted on one hand she loved Stefan on the other she loved Damon. Or at least she thought she loved him. "Dear God just give me a sign" Elena mumbled and threw herself onto her bed. Only moments later she heard tapping at her window. She got off her bed intrigued and shuffled over to her window. Sitting on a large branch in the tree across from her window was Damon. He looked as gorgeous as ever. He was wearing a black V neck shirt, dark wash jeans, black boots, and his signature glossy leather jacket_. __**"Can I come in or are you just going to stare at me" **_he said with a cocky smirk. "U-uh yeah s-sure" she stuttered and then blushed. She backed away from the window and he hopped inside. _**"Exactly as I remember it" **_he said with a smile. He flopped down on her bed and watched her pace around her room. With his well tune vampire hearing he could hear Elena's heart beating faster then it should_**. "Are you okay kitten" **_he said a little worried. _**"Sure" **_she said and fiddled with something on her big white oak vanity table. He got up and walked over to her then placing both hands on her shoulders to keep her from pacing. _**"Elena what's going on with you" **_Damon said and looked her directly in the eyes. Her heart stopped as he peered down at her with those beautiful ice blue eyes. Her skin was tingling where his hands were on the bare skin of her shoulders. She was wearing a blue tank top and white short shorts so there wasn't much skin covered either way. Elena wasn't wearing her vervain locket either so Damon had the upper hand. _**"Elena tell me why your freaking out"**_ Damon said compelling her. _**"I want you Damon" **_She purred. Damon looked at her shocked for a second and instantly knew what to do. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her fervently making a warm feeling flood her body. He kissed down her neck which made her shiver. He couldn't control himself all he could think was how tight she was and how bad he wanted her. And the best part was he didn't even have to compel her she already wanted him. He ran his hands down her perfect little body and picked her up off the ground. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down while laying over top of her. He tore right through the weak fabric of her shirt and exposed even more of her body. His eyes looked up and down at he perfectly toned, cheerleader body and he felt himself grow harder. He pulled off his own shirt and smirked after watching Elena's face change from blank to a large smile. He kissed up her stomach and on each breast. Although he found her bra to be a nuisance so he unhooked it and tossed it aside. He ran his hands down her body again and undid her pants button. He slid them off and through them aside. He slide her black lace underwear down her body and through them aside. He again looked over her now fully exposed body with great satisfaction. He was now so hard it actually hurt as his thick cock was being pushed into his pants zipper. Elena noticed his discomfort and came up with a solution. She undid his pants and pulled them off. She slid down his boxers and took him into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the head of his cock. He shuddered in pleasure and closed his eyes. She began to move her head back and forth to please him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned. She released him and said _**"Damon inside me now" **_with a desperate tone to her voice. He smirked but was more relieved then ever to hear her say that._** "Hold on Kitten" **_he said and settled himself between her legs. She wrapped her long legs around him and pulled him closer. He slid into her slowly and was engulfed in warmth. She was hot, tight, and wet his three favorite things. He groaned in pleasure just at being inside of her. He began to slowly slide in and out of her. He began to slide in and out of her slowly at first. _**"Damon faster, harder"**_ she pleaded. He began to pull in and out of her harder and harder. Her breathing rate picked up and her heart beat was out of control. She screamed out in pleasure and dug her nails into his back. Her blood was pumping faster and it was getting hard to ignore. He vamped out and let his fangs slip out. He let the monster in him take over. He leaned his neck down and bit into the delicate skin of her neck. He drank her blood for the first time that night. Her blood was sweet ,it tasted like strawberries and was better then he could ever imagine. After they were finished they fell asleep in Elena bed and didn't wake up until the next morning.


End file.
